The Harassment of The House Elves
by Princess Gillybean
Summary: The next step in Hugo and Lily's crusade for justice - first year at Hogwarts. Sequel to Plight of the Pygmy Puffs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I own only what you don't recognise from JKR's world.

**Thanks **to my awesome beta, for being her pedantic, grammar nazi self. Love you Mum!

**A/N: **so this is the next installment of Hugo and Lily's adventures, hope you all enjoy and please be sure to let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Hugo dragged his trunk after Lily, Rose's barrage of instructions echoing after them. "I give them ten before they come check up on us." He muttered to Lily. She laughed, "Maybe less. Oh this one's almost empty." She stopped abruptly in front of a compartment and opened the door, "Is it alright if we sit here?" She asked the boy inside. He looked up, startled. "Err ah yeah," he stuttered, jumping to his feet. With a large smile, Lily stepped into the compartment and after a few moments struggle both she and Hugo had their trunks safely stowed and were introducing themselves. Lily and Hugo; cousins, best friends, first years. It was habit to leave off last names in their family, Hugo mused and the boy, Matthew, hadn't asked which made things easier. He was a rather small boy, shorter than even Lily, and quite ordinary looking. He had short brown hair, a slightly darker shade than mousy brown and timid green eyes. Not the sparkling emerald of Harry and Albus, but a pale green with flecks of brown.

Lily seemed to be enjoying the conversation, though she was the only one really participating. Whenever Matthew did speak it came out in a quiet mumble. Hugo wasn't really paying too much attention; as for any confident young boy, Matthew's shyness confused him. His mind was already going over the possibilities the year would bring. He'd have to check how the elves were doing first thing, and then he'd…

His plans were interrupted when the compartment door flew open. An older student stuck his head in and looked around. "There's just a couple of firsties," he called and two more boys stepped into the compartment with him.

"Scram," the first boy said carelessly.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, politely confused.

"They want us to leave. Think they're better than us just 'cause they're bigger," Hugo said scornfully.

"We need this compartment. So scram." The boy hissed, starting to look annoyed.

"No I don't think we want to. Lily do you want to leave?" Hugo asked, fighting to keep his temper in check. She knew the signs and took over swiftly. "No not really. I like this compartment. Don't you Matt?" She smiled at him, and stumbling over his words in his haste to agree, Matt managed to splutter a yes.

The three boys were infuriated now; the middle one drew his wand. Lily quickly did the same. She knew Hugo's wand was in his trunk.

She said the only spell she knew and before they knew it the three boys were bright green. It was a spell she'd seen James do many times to Albus a previous summer when he thought no one was watching. There was a loud bang and the first years were all in a full body bind. Hugo struggled to fight when one of the boys gave him a casual push and he toppled over into Lily. They laughed cruelly, "Aw did that hurt?"

"What the hell is going on here?" James' outraged voice echoed through the compartment. From the angle he was lying Hugo could just make out several pairs of feet in doorway. He recognised James' faded red sneakers, Rose's shiny black school shoes and other pairs he knew must be more relatives. They couldn't even get picked on in peace he sighed, ignoring the fact minutes ago he'd been wishing some of them would turn up.

"We're just dealing with some mouthy firsties," one of the boys replied. There was a loud bang as several spells were said at once.

"_Finate Incantatem_," Rose said and Hugo scrambled to his feet, holding out a hand to Lily. James, Fred, Roxanne, Albus and Rose were standing in the doorway, wands drawn. A large crowd of students gathered behind them.

"Oh Hugo are you okay?" Rose asked flinging her arms around him. "Gerroff me!" he muttered pushing her away, "I'm fine." Unperturbed she went over to Lily and hugged her tightly. Lily didn't complain. She no longer seemed angry; in fact she had a thoughtful smile on her face. James on the other hand looked livid. "That firstie happens to be my little sister and if you, or anyone ever even think about hexing her again. You will be very, very sorry." He hissed.

"Or Hugo." Rose added jabbing her wand at the boys who were now slumped in a green pile of tangled arms and legs.

"Or Matt." Lily added serenely, "Don't leave him out." She smiled at him again and he turned a furious shade of red.

Hugo rolled his eyes. What was the kid's problem? He had no patience with that kind of thing.

"Can't you two keep out of trouble half an hour?" Albus asked with a laugh.

"We try." Lily said, "Honest, anyway those boys came in here. We didn't really do anything."

"Except manage to provoke them," Rose said. "Most first years just avoid people like Ricky Johnstone."

"So we were just supposed to let him…" Hugo began hotly; Lily laid her hand on his arm.

"Well I'm proud of you both," James grinned, "standing up to them on your first day." He gave Lily a quick squeeze. "You're a true Potter now, Lils." Matt made a strange strangled noise and stared at them wide-eyed. Lily could see his mind putting everything together.

"Well you guys have done your duty, checked up on us and all. You can leave now." She said it with a smile, and so they left, taking Ricky Johnstone and his disoriented friends with them. She turned to Matt, "Yes my daddy is Harry Potter, I hope we can still be friends."

"Uh yeah…of course."

"Great! So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"err…I'm not sure. My mum was in Ravenclaw."

"Well you never know. Most of our family is in Gryffindor but some are in Ravenclaw, Hugo's sister Rosie is. She's very smart. My brothers, James and Al, they're in Gryffindor because they're brave. I wouldn't mind being in either because I'd be with them. Of course I don't think I'd mind being in any house. We know nice people from all the houses, I just hope I'm with a first year I know, like you or Hugo."

Matt nodded shyly, "Uh yeah. Me too." She beamed at him, causing red to flush his face again. Hugo sighed, if this guy wanted to be friends with Lily he'd have to get used to her smiling at him. She smiled more than anyone he'd ever met before.

"Hugo wants to be in Gryffindor because his…"

"I don't care." Hugo snapped, "Houses are a bureaucratic procedure designed to oppress freedom and to condemn individuality through stereotypes."

"Of course," Lily said, taking it in her stride, "I'd forgotten." She turned to Matt, "We don't care."

"Uh of course." The boy seemed a bit overwhelmed. Lily patted his hand, "Don't worry. It really doesn't matter which house you're in," she said, though it wasn't clear which boy she was speaking to.

The trolley came round and they all shared some sweets and pumpkin pasties. As the train ride went on, Matt turned red less and managed to open up a bit more. They learned that his mother was a witch and his father a muggle. He had gone to a muggle primary school, at his father's request and had hated it. He was sceptical as to how different Hogwarts would be. "School is still school, no matter what you're learning," he muttered darkly.

"Maybe you'll like what we learn here," Lily suggested optimistically.

"It wasn't the learning I didn't like." Matt didn't elaborate more than that, and the subject soon changed to one that greatly interested Hugo.

"Wonder what happens to the animals people transfigure in class?"

"We'll have to find out. Make they're being treated ethically." Hugo latched on to the idea like a small pit-bull, "They're transfigured in more than one class, kept specifically for that reason."

"The poor things." Lily murmured, "I remember James mentioned kittens." Her eyes flicked to the basket where her pet kitten was curled up asleep.

"It wouldn't be much fun." Matt said, "and very confusing. One moment you're a kitten the next who knows what. Half the time students wouldn't get it right either." Hugo beamed at him, he was grateful Matt didn't go red, just as he was starting to see him in a new light.

"You need to get changed, we'll be at the station soon," Rose reminded them as she left for what seemed the millionth time. Throughout the ride they had been inundated with concerned relatives and family friends checking to see how they were doing.

"We're the youngest," Lily explained to Matt, and slipped out to change.

"It's pretty full-on," Matt commented as they pulled their robes on.

"Drives me crazy." Hugo replied, "Always been that way though. Worst is at Christmas time. Everyone comes home then. It's pure torture."

"How big is your family?" Matt asked in wonder.

"I honestly don't know. Now Vic and Ted are getting married there is bound to be more." He brightened, "Everyone can fuss over the baby instead of me and Lils."

"What baby?" Lily asked, her face lighting up as she re-entered the compartment.

"I was just saying Vic and Ted are bound to have kids now they're getting married."

"Oh, yeah," she sighed blissfully, "I can't wait for the wedding."

Hugo shook his head, "I can."

They were still arguing playfully about weddings when the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and James appeared to show them where to go. "Like we couldn't find it on our own." Hugo grumbled.

"Lil' Lily 'n Hugo." Hagrid's voice boomed above them. "Thought it'd be a long time 'til I saw you here."

"Hello Hagrid," Hugo muttered.

"Don't mind Hugo, he gets irritable after a long day of being patronised," Lily said as she turned to give Hagrid a hug.

By the time their boats neared the bank Hugo had worked himself into a frenzy. The combination of irritation, fatigue and worry was close to inducing a full on panic attack. He'd paused, like all first years, at the sight of a magnificent castle silhouetted in the distance, but was soon back to his anxious thoughts. Lily sighed "He gets like this sometimes," she explained as Hugo began ranting about unintelligible what-ifs and with a determined look on her face pushed him into the lake. He came up splashing and spluttering, "What the hell, Lily?" She was unrepentant, "Hugo you need to calm down. Nothing is going to go wrong, we are going to have a fantastic time at Hogwarts and you are going to revolutionise the school. Worrying yourself into hysteria is not going to help, it is going to hinder." Matt helped hauled Hugo back into the boat, "I could've drowned," Hugo told Lily. She shrugged, "We're in shallow water. It's time to get out."

The two boys looked around. Indeed, most of the other first years had already clambered out of their boats and were waiting apprehensively for Hagrid to lead them forward. "Alright there Hugo?"

"Yeah, just fine," Hugo said honestly. "Thanks," he whispered to Lily as they followed Hagrid towards the castle.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm going to try and update once a week - probably on Mondays. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Lily stood with the rest of the new students as Hagrid knocked three times on the giant door. Moments later Neville opened the door, looking down kindly at the small, nervous faces in front of him. Lily waved when he looked at her and he smiled in return. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Longbottom." He sent a pointed look at Lily and Hugo as he emphasised the word _professor_. "Follow me please." They scurried after him as he led them to a small chamber Lily knew was next to the Great Hall. She wasn't nervous, at least not for herself. She was a little worried Hugo might work himself up again; Hugo never did anything in halves especially not emotions.

After Neville had filled them in on the four houses and the ceremony about to take place he left them to wait. Lily turned to the boys. "Isn't this exciting! We're finally at Hogwarts."

Hugo nodded, "Yeah. Exciting…" The cold water of the lake seemed to have calmed him down some but he still looked a little worried. She slipped her hand in his and squeezed it. He smiled ruefully, "Fine, It's awesome!"

Neville returned, "Line up please, and keep quiet. The ceremony shall soon begin," and he led them into the Hall. As she stepped through the door Lily gazed around in wonder, she'd heard millions of stories from all different sources. Finally she could tell her own. She turned to their newfound friend, who seemed slightly green. "Are you okay Matt?" she whispered. "All the people; staring," he muttered, clearly terrified. Lily took his hand, and guiding him and Hugo, went to line up in front of the hall. Neville placed a stool in front of them and on it he sat an old pointed hat. "The Sorting Hat," Lily breathed as it began to sing.

When it had finished there was a round of applause and Neville stepped forward with a roll of parchment, "Allan, Meredith." A small girl with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stumbled up to the stool. After a few moments, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW." There were cheers and clapping. Neville paused then, "Anderson, Robert."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily could see her brothers cheering along with everyone. James winked at her, Albus waved and she smiled back. "Boot, Natalie" went to Gryffindor as well, then "Daniels, Fergus" went to Hufflepuff.

"Finnigan, Aidan" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lily recognised the boy walking down to the yellow and black table. His dad had gone to school with hers and he used to play with Lily and Hugo sometimes. That is, until one day when Uncle Ron and Mr Finnigan had a major falling out over a Canons game. It had been very loud; they'd been able to hear the yelling all the way down the street in the playground. Mr. Finnigan had come storming down and taken Aidan home and they'd never come to visit again.

"Lestrange, Cecilia." If Lily hadn't known him for so long she would never have noticed Neville's voice tremble slightly. A thin, tall girl stepped forward. She had thick black hair that tumbled down past her waist to a length Lily only dreamed of achieving. She was aware of the slight stirring of jealousy before squashing it carefully. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Manson, Kelly," Neville called, both Lily's hands had gone numb now from the vice grip both Hugo and Matt had. "SLYTHERIN!"

"O'Connell, Matthew." Lily gently nudged him forward. He sat down gingerly on the stool and shoved the hat over his head. A few minutes later the hat shrieked, "RAVENCLAW!" Lily beamed at him as he hurried towards the table, obviously uncomfortable with the attention.

"Potter, Lily." It took a few seconds for her to untangle her hand from Hugo's. "Don't worry." She insisted as she went towards the hat. Once on her head it was dark, blocking out the whispering and stares.

_You'd think they'd be used to it. _She thought dryly.

'Oh I imagine people will still be curious when it's your grandkids sitting here.' Said a voice.

'Hello Mr Sorting Hat Sir."

'Hello Miss Lily Potter." The hat sounded amused, "You're quite something aren't you."

"Um thank you."

"Awfully polite."

"Being nasty doesn't get you anywhere. It only hurts people." She informed him.

"How very Hufflepuff of you," the hat mused. Lily waited patiently, wondering vaguely where she would end up. If she was put in Hufflepuff perhaps she could be friends with Aidan again.

"So you'd like to be in Hufflepuff?"

"If that's where you think I should go."

"Docile little thing." The hat paused, "Where to put you?" For what seemed like forever Lily was left to her own thoughts. She amused herself by imaging what the hat might have said to her various family and friends.

"Not quite." The hat chuckled at the imagined conversation with her father. "At eleven he wasn't the man he is today remember."

"Oh of course."

"Well I've decided where to put you."

"Okay then."

"You really don't mind where you go?" the hat asked.

"No. Not really."

"Well, well…it's been a pleasure to sort you Miss Potter."

"Thank you it was nice to meet you."

Lily was left with the hat's chortles echoing in her head as a loud "GRYFFINDOR!" rang out through the hall. Lily beamed in pleasure and ran to sit in the place James had made for her. Albus slid up to ruffle her hair.

"Potter through and through this one," a fifth year boy laughed.

"That was fun," Lily giggled. "Oh I hope Hugo's in Gryffindor!" Suddenly anxious she looked up at Hugo who looked extremely nervous. "Hugo? Are you kidding? That kid's got more guts than anything else. Where could he be but Gryffindor?" James assured her.

Hugo watched Lily sitting happily between her two brothers, smiling up at him. He took a deep breath as "Thomas, Jacob" became a Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Hugo" The whispers, like there were for Lily's name but there were far too many Weasleys for people to get as excited. Still, the whispers were there. He jammed the hat over his eyes, and heard the soft voice whisper in his ear, "Well, well, what a passionate young mind. Ready to fight for justice." Though he was surrounded in blackness Hugo scrunched up his eyes and waited for the ordeal to be over. "Oh well I won't tease you." The hat said after a moment, "Your young cousin entertained me enough for the evening, I don't know when I enjoyed a sorting so much. Tell her thanks for me… GRYFFINDOR!" Breathing deeply with relief Hugo went to sit at the cheering table, with his cousins on his right and new classmates on his left. He felt his stomach rumble and waited impatiently for the last four students to be sorted. Finally, while Catherine Zane was settled in Ravenclaw, Proffessor McGonagall rose to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. Welcome back everyone else. I am persuaded this year's opening banquet will not be as chaotic as previous years-"

James snickered, "she says that every year," he whispered.

"That said, enjoy your food, and please try and make the first years comfortable in their new home." Everyone clapped as she sat back down, and food appeared on the platters in front of them. Hugo began piling food on his plate and after filling his mouth with as much as possible, gazed around him. Lily was busy making friends with everyone, she'd hardly touched the food. Hugo expertly served her some of the roast chicken and potatoes, carefully avoiding any pumpkin. She glanced at it when he nudged her and obediently took a bite. Satisfied, Hugo turned to the boy sitting next to him. He was slightly on the chubby side, a mop of unruly black hair sat untamed on his head, almost obscuring twinkling blue eyes. He had a wide friendly grin.

"Hugo Weasley." He held out his hand, the boy shook it. "Nathan Powell, just call me Nate."

"Okay. Don't ever call me Hugie. No matter how many redheads you hear say it." Nate laughed, "I did notice there seem to be a few of those."

"Ha most of them have already left school. The Weasley family is infamous for it's hoards of children."

"So…Weasley…hmm any relation to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley?"

"Muggleborn?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"You asked about the wrong uncle." Hugo said with a laugh, "But yeah WWW is owned by my uncle and my dad."

"Wicked. My mum wouldn't let me go in but I looked through the window." He sighed wistfully.

"Well there is a shop in Hogsmeade…oh but we can't go till we're in third year."

James looked up at this, "Hugie you disappoint me. Are you a Weasley or not?"

"Uncle Percy would resent you implying lawlessness is in our genes." They both laughed and James went back to his original conversation, waving his fork around, as he discussed quidditch tactics with a thin fourth year who seemed more interested in avoiding the food likely to fly at her any moment.

"Hugo, I'm going to go say hi to Rose." Lily said getting up and wandering off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"So how many of these people are you related to?" Nate asked, before Hugo could reply the sandy-haired boy opposite laughed, "Weasleys? They're only related to nearly every damn hero from the war."

"What war?" Nate asked intrigued. The boy launched into a tirade, the kind Hugo hated the most, embellished and over dramatised. A few of the other first years seated near them added their own stories. Hugo groaned and laid his head on his arms. Some days he really hated being a Weasley.

"Don't suppose you lot could stop yapping on about stuff you don't understand?" James remarked offhandedly in between enormous bites of what looked like several sausages wrapped in bacon.

"You're James Potter." A blond girl squeaked, wide-eyed.

"yeah I know." He rolled his eyes as he turned back to his friends, "Can't ever escape them." He complained loudly, "I knew I shouldn't be such a good chaser."

One of James' friends laughed, "you'd think they could wait till they actually saw you play. I mean basing it all on rumours is a little..."

"ridiculous. Especially since we all know it was Jamie who started them." Another one interupted, James protested lightly at that comment and Hugo marvelled at their ability to so expertly change the subject without seeming to. He supposed they'd had a lot of practice.

Thankfully Nate then asked what a Chaser was and Hugo was happy to explain.

"So why is Hugo wet?" Rose asked as Lily slid into the seat next to her.

"Pushed him in the lake." She replied frankly, helping herself to a bun. A snort of laughter across the table had Rose glaring furiously.

"Ooh. You must be Scorpius." Lily said. The pale blonde boy raised an eyebrow, "infamous among the Weasley clan I see."

"Oh not really it's just Rosie is always complaining about you. That's her special glare. I've only ever seen her give it to Hugo before. And that was only when he did something really bad."

"Don't talk to him Lily, it only encourages him." Rose snapped.

"I want to meet your friends." She insisted. Scorpius howled with laughed as Rose turned an interesting shade of purple.

"He's not my friend." She hissed.

"They why do you sit with him?" Lily asked.

"Never mind that. Why'd you push Hugo in the lake?"

"He was about to freak out."

"Lily…maybe less drastic measures next time. We don't want him to catch a cold."

"Okay." Lily agreed placidly.

"I'm not going to prank Lily." James voice floated over, she looked up to see her brother now seated next to Fred, a few places ahead of them.

"James it's a Hogwarts tradition, we won't hurt her." Fred said.

"I know that but there is no way. I am not risking it."

"You're not scared are you?"

"Hey I know for the most part, she's the epitome of sweet little girl but..."

"Did you just say epitome?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Rose said it the other day. Did I not use it right?" James asked innocently.

"James you're not an idiot, stop pretending you are."

"Not all of us can be Ravenclaws."

"Well you're the one who doesn't want to do our traditional prank. Some Gryffindor."

"We'll do the prank, just not on Lily. It was all very well when she couldn't do magic and had to resort to other measures to get us back but she has a wand now."

"Oh Merlin. I hadn't thought of that. That means we can't prank Hugo either. We'll have to prank some non-Weasleys."

"Well that's always fun."

Lily smiled to herself, though Hugo was much quicker to flare up and would lose his temper over something as little as Rose not passing the cereal in the morning, if Lily got mad neither heaven nor hell could stop her from getting her revenge and her brothers knew it very well.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A special post for Australia Day- well I probably would've posted it anyway but Australia Day is awesome. :D

Hope you all enjoy, as always feed back is deeply appreciated. Particuarly if you like/dislike my characterizations.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Lily and Hugo trotted along with the other Gryffindor first years as a fifth year prefect led them through the crowds of students. They eventually arrived in front of a large portrait of the famous Fat Lady. Lily and Hugo exchanged grins, and clambered in after the others.

"Girls' dormitories are up here," the prefect said, opening a door to show a spiriling staircase. The girls traipsed past him and he closed the door firmly. "Boys, we go up here."

The five first year boys crammed onto the small landing in front of their dormitory door. Stuffed with food and exhausted from the excitement all Hugo wanted to do was sleep. He did not want to be lectured by Vincent Marks, the prefect who was warning them of the dangers of attempting to get into the girls' dorm. Why would they _want_ to get in there? Hugo noticed that his bleary-eyed dorm mates looked as bored and tired as he felt. Finally Marks opened the door and left the boys, with dire warnings of starvation, if they missed breakfast in the morning. Hugo all but fell onto his bed and was asleep in less than a minute.

He woke before the other boys, and sat for a few moments, surprised. He rarely woke up before his mother made him. It took him a few moments to realise that Briar Rose, Lily's kitten had leaped up onto his bed and was watching him expectantly. He scratched her head affectionately and murmured, "What have you got for me?" She rubbed against his arm and let him remove the roll of parchment tucked neatly in her collar. It had been last year Lily had realised Briar Rose was smart enough to find Hugo when she told her to.

The little kitten hadn't even needed to be trained, Lily would just ask her to do something and she'd pad off and do it.

Hugo unrolled the tiny scroll, _Good morning sleepy head. Come downstairs already_.

He groaned and scribbled back a response, _Sleepy. Go without me._

He'd almost gotten back to sleep when Briar leapt back onto his bed with another message, _Fine, but don't expect me to save you any breakfast if you sleep late._

Torn between food and sleep Hugo momentarily hesitated, then he rolled over and drifted off, hoping he'd wake in time for breakfast.

Lily went downstairs with the other girls in her dorm. She'd learned all their names the night before and was hopeful that they could all be friends. There was Natalie Boot, who was very tall with short brown hair and intelligent blue eyes. Both her parents had fought in The War and knew her dad. Isabelle Smith was muggle-born, with curly blonde ringlets and baby blue eyes. Faith Gellar was a red head like Lily, though it was more carroty, had green-tinged grey eyes and a thick Irish accent that had the other girls in raptures.

They were among the first to arrive at the Great Hall, and sat down together at the Gryffindor table. Lily carefully buttered a piece of perfectly browned toast. "Magic is amazing!" Isabelle said admiring her own slice, "it's always nearly black at my house."

"Well house elves are very skilful."

Somehow they managed to spend a full ten minutes of conversation on the subject of toast as the room gradually filled.

"Why are you talking about toast?" Hugo asked, confused as he squeezed in next to Lily.

"Because it's so perfect,"Isabelle replied.

"And tasty," Lily added

"And brown," Faith put in

"Yet golden," Natalie finished as the four girls burst into giggles. "Girls…" Hugo rolled his eyes at Nate, the muggle-born boy from the night before, who had just sat down beside him.

The owls flooding the hall saved Hugo from Lily's sharp elbows, as she had a letter from her mother asking how her first day was going, to which she immediately began to reply. Hugo had several from his dad telling him not to harass the house elves, which he promptly ignored.

"So, when do we find out what classes we have?" Nate asked.

"Well, I think the professor brings timetables around during breakfast." Hugo looked around and saw Neville…that is Professor Longbottom making his way down the table handing out slips of paper.

"How did you find Gryffindor Tower?" Neville asked when he reached the group of first years.

"Awesome!"

"It's just like the stories…"

"But so much better."

"It's so red."

Neville laughed, "Here are your timetables, don't forget to come see me if you ever have any problems or just need to chat."

"We won't," they chorused as he moved on to a group of fourth years.

"Okay, so it's Monday. We have double Charms first."

"What's Charms?" Nate asked.

"Merlin you don't know anything do you?" another first year boy said.

"Shut up Rob. He's Muggle-born he'll learn quick enough."

The fourth Gryffindor boy who spoke was someone Lily and Hugo knew slightly, Jacob Thomas.

"Yeah, Charms is just learning to do charms."

"err."

"Like charming something to do something, for example you can learn to charm an object to fly," Natalie explained.

"Awesome, can I charm myself to fly?"

He was met with many blank looks.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"That's what brooms are for."

"It would be very advanced magic I think."

"Okay okay, forget I asked," Nate said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Charms was very enjoyable. Lily though it was the perfect class to start off the first years on. Although all they did was listen to the teacher, a young witch called Professor Zellar, outline the course for the year, she did it in a very interesting and fun manner. There were a few exciting displays of what they would be able to do by the end of their time at Hogwarts and they were regaled with amusing stories of mistakes students could make, often with demonstrations that had the class in tears of laughter.

"There is no way our next class can be as fun as that was!" Faith commented to Lily as they made their way down the stairs.

Not only was she was right but there next class was also rather painful. When they arrived in the dungeon the ancient Professor Slughorn accosted Lily in the doorway. The Ravenclaws were already seated but half the Gryffindors were suddenly stuck in the corridor.

"Lily Potter, what an exciting class this will be. I'm sure you're a natural just like your grandmother and of course your father. I've been waiting to have you in my class for many, many years now."

"Okay," she said and manoeuvred skilfully around him, dragging Faith with her.

"And which cousin is this?" Slughorn asked, taking in Faith's flaming red hair quickly.

"She's not my cousin. Just my friend."

"Oh…Name?"

"Faith Gellar.

"Relation to Liam Gellah from the National Irish team?" he asked hopefully. Faith glanced at Lily and sighed, "he's my brother."

"I never saw him at Hogwarts, which school did he go to?"  
"Err well it was a special Quidditch school, in Ireland. I don't remember the name."

"Ah well, I see. Miss Gellah, I do hope you enjoy potions. But this young man must be a Weasley."

"That's Hugo," Liy said protectively.

"Ah yes! Knew both your parents…Smartest witch in her year. Your sister looks set to follow her footsteps, I hope you -"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Lily and Hugo sat down dejectedly. They had been warned of course, Slughorn was infamous amongst their family, but it didn't lessen the ordeal. Lily smiled at Faith who was behind them and mouthed, "you okay?" Faith rolled her eyes towards Slughorn and shrugged, smiling. .They turned their attention to the board where Slughorn was writing up the potion they were going to make; it was a very simple potion to get them used to the work process.

Matt was sitting in front of Lily and Hugo and when there was a moment Lily stopped by his table to say hello. He smiled up shyly and, in answer to her questions, told her Ravenclaw was okay, his dormmates were okay and his first class had been okay.

"Want to come to the kitchens with Hugo and I to check on the House Elves?" he agreed readily, "when?"

"after classes finish. What's your last class?"

"Charms."

"ooh, the professor is really nice. Ours is Transfiguration. We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall."

"Okay."

"Ah Miss Evans…I mean Potter. I just knew you'd be a natural." Slughorn poured down praise on her, reminiscing mistily about the perfections her grandmother had created.

"Err actually sir. This is Matt's potion."

"Modest, just like your father, and his mother before him. She was always eager to attribute others with her success."  
"No really, I worked with Hugo. Our potion is over there."

"Oh, oh I see, and you are?"

"Matthew O'Connell, Sir."

"Hmm O'Connell, hmm. Good job." He condescended. "Well, Miss Potter let's see how you did."

He said it was fabulous, but everyone knew Matt's had been better, in fact several others had been. Lily was furious. She apologised to Matt several times on their way to their next classes and then again as they headed down to the kitchens.

"Honestly Lily, it doesn't matter. I don't care".

"But it's not fair. Yours was so much better and he completely ignored it just 'cause I happen to have a Grandmother who was his favourite student ever and happened to be really good at potions and you don't."

"My gran's not to bad at potions." Matt commented, "She was a Healer before she retired."

"Really, that's cool."

"Guys we're here."

While Hugo was busy interrogating the House Elves, Lily and Matt enjoyed the finest snacks Hogwarts kitchen could offer.

"Aren't there all sorts of laws to protect House Elves now?" Matt asked, biting into an éclair.

"Oh yeah, Aunt Hermione, Hugo's mum, was a very big part of it. Hugo needs to make sure what she worked for is still being upheld and that the House Elves are happy."

"They look happy to me. That one almost fainted from excitement when you came through the door." He nodded toward a tiny elf, who was bobbing up and down a little way away. The elf seemed to think this was a signal because an instant later it was at his elbow. "Is there anything I can get young master? Perhaps the Miss Potter would like some more icecream?"

"No thank you, I don't want to be too full for dinner." Lily smiled at the elf, "what is your name?"

"I is Tweaks miss."

"Thank you for the food Tweaks."

"Mmh yeah, it was really good!"

"Is that all you two've been doing? Eating cake? The House Elves are suffering and all you do is eat cake?"

"I don't think they're suffering Hugo."

"Well they might've been," Hugo said stubbornly, "We have to do weekly checks to make sure they're still happy."

"Fortnightly, we don't want to harass them," Lily interrupted firmly, handing him an éclair.

"Okay fine. Let's go to dinner," he said mouth already full, "I'm starving."

* * *

I had a craving for éclairs when I wrote this :P

please review


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This took longer than I planned, it's got a lot of dialogue and it's not exactly my strongest skill. I hope everyone likes it. More stuff should start to happen in the next couple of chapters.

**Dedicated:** to my History/Geography teacher last year because he was so funny and never shut up about his favourite dishes.

* * *

Lily ran her brush through her hair for the seventy-sixth time. She was waiting for Faith to finish in the bathroom so they could go down to breakfast. The last few months had flown by for her. She had managed to make friends with a lot of different people, regardless of house or year and had settled into a solid routine.

She spent most of her time in the library. It was one of Lily's favourite places in Hogwarts. She loved the relative calmness and the books filled with information for her to absorb. Most of all she enjoyed the coming and going of students – most of whom would smile at her as they past. She, along with her dorm mates spent numerous hours there, tucked in some corner, mixing socialising in with their studies.

She wished she could find more time to spend with Hugo. It was strange for her, having best friends other than Hugo. She wasn't sure how either of them were honestly handling the change in their relationship but for now things seemed to be going alright. Still, she felt sad when she thought of what had once been, no matter how many new friends she made or how grown up she became Hugo was still, above all else, her bestest friend ever. She just wished they could spend more time together.

Along with Matt, Lily accompanied him once a fortnight to do an 'official' check on the house elves, they sometimes sat together at meal times or in class but for the most part Hugo avoided places like the library in favour of the Quidditch pitch, or the kitchens where, he promised Lily faithfully, he only went for the food not to annoy the elves. She did not believe him. Nate and Hugo were rarely seen without each other, and Nate seemed fully on board with Hugo's views of life.

She supposed that they had grown apart somewhat as people had said they would once at school. She didn't like it. Maybe she should spend less time with the girls. She didn't want to do that either. Though Lily spent a lot of time with her dorm mates she was closer to Faith then the other two. Isabelle and Natalie more inclined to giggle over various boys and far too often one of those boys was a relative of Lily's.

The thought made her cringe. She like them both well enough and enjoyed having girls her own age to talk to but sometimes they would tease Lily about some of the friends she'd made. In particular one Scorpius Malfoy. She remembered fairly clearly when they'd become friends.

_Lily glanced around as she entered the Library, she spotted her friends giggling in the corner and was about to head towards them, when she noticed a solitary figure seated at a table nearby. Smiling to herself, she wandered over and sat down opposite him. _

_The Ravenclaw boy looked up, "Well, if it isn't little Lily Potter? I'm honoured." "Want to be friends?" she asked._

_He laughed, and then looked at her curiously, "You're serious?"_

"_Yes. Why not? Obviously you can't be as annoying as Rose says or she wouldn't spend so much time with you. Anyway, Al and James like you just fine."_

"_Rosie likes to pretend we're not friends."_

"_She can be a bit stubborn sometimes; so can Hugo. You just need to know how to get around it with out them noticing."_

"_So you can be sneaky as well as sweet?"_

"_Mostly sweet."_

"_Okay," Scorpius regarded her thoughtfully, "so how do I get around her?"_

"_Well I'd say you're doing just fine on your own." She smiled up at him, "I mean apart from the fact she refuses to admit it, you're already are friends. Not many people could have manoeuvred her into that."_

"_Well I don't suppose you know why she refuses to admit it?"_

"_Rosie's mind is a mysterious thing, but if I have to guess I say it's because she's not too used to having friends. It's easier for her if she can just pretend it's because you're talking to Albus or because you both need a partner or because she wants to ask your expert opinion on the Rise of The Dark Arts in the 15__th__ Century." She said nodding at his History of Magic essay. He laughed, "You're a smart little thing aren't you."_

"_I like to think so." She beamed at him. "So are we friends?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Scorpius looked amused. Lily grinned at him, "speaking of friends … Hey Rosie."_

"_Rosie." Scorpius smiled up at her, "Finished Potions yet?"_

"_Yes, I just need to do Charms," Rose said sitting down, then her brow furrowed, "I told you not to call me Rosie, Malfoy."_

"_She only says that when she remembers," Scorpius stage whispered to Lily._

"_I forget because you say it so often," Rose snapped. "Did you answer the bonus question? I'm pretty sure it was Wilkins but I wasn't sure if it was actually Hurbert and Wilkins just introduced it to the confederation because…"_

"_It was Wilkins," he said, waving goodbye to Lily as she headed off to her friends laughing at their banter. _

They quite often had conversations after that, mostly about Rose, Lily was fairly certain the two would end up together, which was one of the reasons that Isabelle and Natalie's good natured teasing was often difficult, she couldn't explain that to them. Also they were eleven for Merlin's sake. "Who liked boys at eleven?" she asked her reflection sceptically.  
"Natalie and Isabelle" Faith said, as she came back into the room, "Ready to go?"  
Lily nodded and they headed down to the Great Hall. "I don't know why. I don't care about boys and I do not want to hear about them all night long."  
"At least it's not your brother they are talking about."  
"True. Can we sit with your cousin today? Those two are driving me insane."  
"They aren't that bad. But sure, which cousin?"  
"Whichever is least likely to talk about how dreamy so-and-so's eyes are."  
Lily thought for a moment, trying to imagine any of her cousins doing such a thing. "Well how about we just sit with Hugo and Nate? No doubt Hugo hasn't done his essay and will need some help before tomorrow." And it would give Lily a chance to maybe fix things a bit.  
"And will probably have loads of things he wants to do instead," laughed Faith. Lily giggled. Somebody bumped into her as she rounded the corner and suddenly she found herself on the ground, "Oh I'm sorry" she said and looked up to see Cecilia Lestrange glaring down at her. Lily sighed wistfully at the girl's hair. It was so, so long. The pangs of jealousy that had become familiar arose and Lily scrambled to her feet and grabbing Faith's arm, hurried into the Great Hall, disgusted with herself.  
"Watch where you're going next time," Cecilia called after them angrily.  
Faith raised an eyebrow at Lily, "She's a little strange," she commented as they sat down opposite Hugo. "Who?" he asked, spraying bacon over the table. Faith wrinkled her nose, "Lestrange. She just ploughed right into Lily; didn't even say sorry."  
"Well, yeah, everyone knows she's an odd cookie. It's got to suck having a last name like Lestrange."  
"True. Kinda like being a Weasley but on the opposite end."  
The morning owls soaring into the hall interrupted them. A newspaper landed on Hugo's plate.  
"When did you start getting the Daily Prophet?" Lily asked, tucking her letters into her bag so she could read them later.  
"It was Nate's idea, this way we can keep an eye on what's going on in the world." He unfolded the paper, "hmm, well some death eater died today. Ooh, there were protests against the werewolf rights legislation; they've been pushing that for a long time." He explained to Nate, "House Elves were easier because people weren't afraid of them. But with werewolves it's different."  
"Is that something else your Mum does?"  
"Err no. I don't know why. Dad said she just doesn't get along with the woman in charge."  
"So this Werewolf thing, it's been passed?" Nate asked.  
"It happened last year, was it July?" Hugo turned to Lily.  
"No. It was September, remember, just after the Owl Emporium protest."  
"Oh yeah. So it was passed September last year, there have been pretty full on protests since then."  
"Maybe it's because Halloween is coming up." Lily mused, "People get weird around Halloween."  
"What's Halloween like in the Wizarding world?" Nate asked excitedly, and Faith, Hugo and Lily launched into an explanation of magical costumes and trick or treating where the treats turned you into things thanks to WWW.  
"My favourite costume was when I was a fairy," Faith reminisced, "I could fly without a broom and everything.  
"I like muggle costumes the best," Lily said and Hugo groaned.  
"Every year since she was about four she'd been a Disney princess."  
"A different one," Lily reminded him  
"It's still boring, I liked dressing up as Darth Vadar,"  
"Nan would never let me trick or treat," Nate said sadly, "She thinks it is too American and she wouldn't let me become a Yank. So I became a wizard instead."  
They all laughed, "So you don't ever dress up for Halloween?"  
"Well Dad used to let me go to the school parties, so I did sometimes."  
"Well maybe we can go trick or treating in the Gryffindor tower?"  
"That'd be cool, but if every one went trick or treating there wouldn't be anyone to trick or to give treats."  
"Well the feast is bound to be magical."  
"I heard they have floating pumpkins!"  
"And the ghosts do some sort of special show."  
"And just think of the food!"

That weekend, Faith and Nate came to the kitchens with Hugo, Lily and Matt. While Hugo did his usual routine the others sat around a pile of Danish pastries and talked.  
"I like Professor Gil de Muro." Lily protested Faith's complaint.  
"But he never stays on topic, I always end up lost."  
"She has a point," Matt pointed out. "I have trouble following what he's talking about."  
"The worst is when he starts reminiscing about cassoule. What is cassoule anyway?"  
"I think it's some kind of food."  
"Casssoule is a french meal. It has beans and lots of different meat in it Master Powell." Tweaks the house elf appeared at his elbow. "Is you wanting to try some?"  
"Not today thanks Tweaks, maybe next time."  
"What does food have to do with Transfiguration?" Faith asked.  
"He just likes telling stories," Lily said, "I think it's sweet."  
"But how are we supposed to learn anything?"  
"You listen."  
"If you need help, I don't mind helping you." Matt offered shyly.  
"He is a Ravenclaw, so he has to be pretty smart."  
Lily laughed, "Come sit with us in the library some days. Then we can all hang out more and do our homework." Hugo reappeared just as she said this and groaned, "Count me out. I'm going to teach Nate how to play Quidditch instead."  
"Then I guess I'll be learning how to play Quidditch, what a pity I'll miss out on all the homework fun," Nate said cheerfully not looking in the least bit disappointed.  
"Like to see you try that excuse on a professor. I didn't do my homework because I was playing Quidditch."  
"It works for me," a voice behind them said, sounding amused.  
"James!" Lily gave her brother a hug as he slid in next to her and grabbed a pastry.  
"Does it really work?" Nate asked curiously.  
"Sometimes, if I've had loads of Quidditch practice and there is a Ravenclaw/Gryffindor game coming up and it's Neville."  
"Oh." Nate looked disappointed.  
"And if I promise to do it in detention after the game weekend," he added. "So Lilykins, these your new friends?"  
"Yep, That's Matt, Faith and Nate, and Hugo of course."  
"Hey." James waved a hand lazily and turned back to his sister, "So, me and Al have been talking; you have got to stop doing your homework before the last minute. It's not very Potterish of you."  
"But if I do it straight away I have lots of free time after without having to worry about it."  
"But it's homework. You're not supposed to do it till the night its due unless you're a Ravenclaw."  
"But…"  
"No buts Lily stop hanging out in the library and get your prank on."  
"Okay." Lily said meekly.  
"But don't prank me," James said, eyeing her suspiciously. She looked up at him innocently, "Prank you? My wonderful big brother whom I love so very much? Have I ever?"  
James snorted. "Seriously though, besides this weird homework thing you've been doing okay?" She nodded, "Slughorn's not giving you too much trouble, cause he is overdue for a Fred and James prank."  
"He calls me Lily Evans every other minute but apart from that it's not too bad." James rolled his eyes. "He still flinches whenever he sees me, I'd give anything to know what Grandad did to him to get that reaction even now."  
"How do you know it's because of that?" Faith asked.  
"You two'll have to explain how our family works," James said to Lily and Hugo, "I got Quidditch practice."  
"Okay, bye." James ruffled her hair on the way out, earning a sharp yelp.  
"So Lily, going to get your prank on?" Faith laughed. Lily rolled her eyes, "Only if the occasion calls for it."  
"Want to go watch the practice? Hugo asked Nate, "It's a good place to start learning."  
"Sure." The two boys got up and left, each taking an extra pastry. "See you guys later."  
"So what do you two want to do?" Lily asked.  
"Could one of you help me with that Transfiguration class we had on Friday?" Faith asked.  
Lily and Matt both nodded, "I'll do it" Matt said, "Since Lily's brother doesn't want her near the library." Lily laughed and skipped ahead. "He can't tell me what to do."  
"Why doesn't he like Ravenclaws?" Matt asked suddenly when they reached the library door.  
"James was just teasing me. He has loads of Ravenclaw friends, my cousin Fred is in Ravenclaw and he and James are like this." She held up her crossed fingers. "Oh," Matt looked relieved, "Well let's get this Transfiguration problem figured out."  


* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow it took me forever to get this up, typical excuse - the holidays finished. Anyway - I had a little problem with my muse but we're all sorted now. Hope you all enjoy!

Dedicated to my awesome mum who is (almost) a Dr. now. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The silence was overwhelming, Matt was glaring at her. It was disturbing: he never did anything more forceful than frown slightly but it was clear she'd really touched a nerve.

"Come on, I'm your friend. I just want to help," she pleaded.

"There is nothing to help. I'm fine. There's nothing going on, so just drop it."

Lily sighed, "Fine." She looked at him sadly, "still friends?"

The scowl disappeared, "of course."

Still, it was slightly awkward until Faith arrived and they opened their Transfiguration books. Lily's previous words still hung in the air, declaring something he did not want acknowledged. She would get it out of him eventually. Glancing over to the corner she noticed someone else and her brow furrowed, what was with all her friends having problems? She excused herself and headed over.

"Hey." She sat down at the table. It was scattered with sheets of parchment and books, but the quill lay silent and the ink was dry. Scorpius looked up from the book he'd been staring at, "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just waiting for Rose, as usual," he said, looking a little glum. Lily tilted her head to the side, squinting at him.

"Smile," she commanded. He did, just for a minute before his mouth fell back to its original position.

"You do like her," she stated after a moment of contemplation.

"Hence the non-friendship"

"No you _like-_like her."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because you do: you like Rosie!"

"I do not … don't look at me like that," he protested, then sighed, "It's not obvious?"

"Nah, I just have amazing deduction skills."

"So how'd you..?"

"Well, you kind of smile a bit different around her."

"That's it? your amazing deduction skills? It's all based on a smile?"

"Well, yeah that and the fact you're sitting here waiting for her even though you finished your homework about an hour ago and when she arrives you'll pretend you haven't and then you'll talk about what ever she wants to discuss and maybe you'll argue with her just so the conversation lasts longer even though you secretly agree …"

"Stalker, much?" Scorpius grumbled.

"No, though I do know a girl that would like to follow you around with a camera." Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"She thinks you're mysterious," she laughed. "Anyway I think it's sweet."

"You think it's sweet that some first year wants to stalk me?"

"No, you liking Rose silly! I think you'd be very good together."

"Tell that to her," he said bitterly.

"What is wrong with you today? You're not normally so despondent."

"You're too young to use words like despondent."

"Piffle. Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said petulantly, now obviously sulking. Lily lent over and pinched him.

"Ow!" He jumped and glared at her angrily, rubbing his arm.

"That's better; melancholy doesn't suit your complexion."

He laughed, and shook his head at her.

"Much better," she smiled up at him, "now tell me what's wrong or I'll have to pinch you again."

"Rosie has a boyfriend."

"What?"

"Some Ravenclaw fourth year," he glared darkly at his book, "asked her to Hogsmede."

"See now jealousy suits you much better," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"I am not jealous. He's just a jerk; seriously he only wants her for one reason."

"What's that?"

"Err…" he blinked at Lily, "well, 'cause she's so smart, he wants her to do his homework."

"Okay if you say so, but he's a fourth year _Ravenclaw_. And you _are_ jealous."

"I am not."

"Now you're just being silly. Have we or have we not established you like Rose?"

"I suppose."

"Therefore it would be very odd if you were not jealous."

"I guess."

"So just admit it and then we'll see what we can do about Rosie's date."

"Fine, I suppose I am a teeny bit jealous but he's still a jerk."

"Okay, well I have an idea."

Lily found who she was looking for walking up from the pitch; broom in hand, looking wet and muddy and extremely satisfied.

"James, oh darling big brother of mine …" she asked meeting him on the steps.

"Yes Lily?"

"Yes Lily what?"

"Darling, wonderful, favourite sister of mine."

"Thank you. Can I borrow the map?"

"Why?"

"You told me to get my prank on?"

"So now you decide to take my advice?"

"The situation calls for it." He looked curious but didn't ask and after a moment he shrugged, "Fine, but if you ever tell Mum …"

"I won't. Thanks!" She was about to hug him but stepped back and wrinkled her nose, "You smell." He rolled his eyes and started up the steps, Lily following a good pace behind. In a truly brotherly fashion he held the door open for her then slung an arm around her shoulder,

"Ew, ew James! Don't"

He smirked evilly, "Love you little sister." She slipped out of his grip and skipped ahead, "I'll come by for the map tomorrow, oh and I need the cloak too."

"Let me know if you need a hand." He called after her, She just waved and headed toward the library.

Being first years, Lily and Hugo were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Hugo spent the day, as he would any other weekend, in the kitchens trying to convince the house elves they were unhappy.

"Matt?" Lily sat down next to him at dinner.

"Hey Lils. Haven't seen you all day, where've you been?"

"Oh here and there," she said airily. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing much; some homework and stuff," he replied equally evasively. She knew he'd been in the Hospital Wing for most of the day, the Map never lies, but she didn't comment, just patted his hand and started chatting about their History of Magic assignment.

Lily walked into the library and was glad to see Rose and Scorpius sitting together, heads bent over a large, dusty book. Rose looked up, saw her and beckoned her over.

"Hello, Rosie, Scorpius."

"Hey Lily. How are you?" Scorpius asked. Lily was glad to see he seemed back to himself.

"Fine thanks, and yourself?"

"Fabulous. Thanks." They exchanged grins and Rose watched them curiously. "You two are weird," she said. "Anyway, Lily, if you see James can you tell him I do not appreciate him harassing the first guy who ever asked me out."

"Okay. Date went well then."

"Hrmmph." A scowl settled over Rose's face.

"I'll tell him." Lily smiled at Scorpius, who winked. He looked very pleased with himself.

"And…say thanks." Rose added as Lily turned away.

"Sure thing. See you two later."

"Bye Lily."

Lily decided to find James, she could return the cloak and map as well as deliver Rose's message. Predictably she found him heading down to the Quidditch Pitch. She relayed the message as he slid the heirlooms into his bag. He straightened up and raised an eyebrow, "Lilikins, why does Rosie think I had something to do with her date yesterday?"

"Because when such clever things happen everyone thinks of you."

"So it had nothing to do with you borrowing the cloak or map?"

"Did I say that?" she asked innocently as they continued toward the Pitch.

"Why'd you do it?"

"He's not a very nice person."

"You're sure it wasn't Scorpius' idea?"

"Why would it be?"

"Because he's in love with Rosie."

"So you know too … he thinks it's a secret."

James laughed, "Yeah right!"

"Okay so maybe Scorpius had something to do with it, but it's just creepy seeing him sad. I had to help him."

"Yeah, and if it's any consolation, the guy is actually a jerk and I think Rose has that figured out now. Good job little sister."

Lily beamed up at him, "Learnt from the best."

"You sure did. Wanna fly with me for a bit?" he asked impulsively. If possible Lily's smile widened and he headed off to find her a broom.

* * *

Please review!

* * *


End file.
